conviviendo
by mikan-hyuga98
Summary: Aprendiendo a "convivir" en los juegos del hambre, no va a ser tan fácil. Contado por PDV de Johanna. Este OS participa en el primer desafío de DZ del GE: Contemos una historia.


_Magia…_

_**Disclaimer.- Los juegos del hambre no me pertenecen si no a la grandiosa Suzanne Collins…**_

_**Este one-shot pertenece a la comunidad **__**Dark Zone…**_

_Genial…_

Repacemos otra vez mi lista (le digo a mi mente).

*Fingir ser la que no dañaría ni a una mosca: bien

*Alejarse lo más posible del baño de sangre y encontrar refugio y agua temporal: bien

¿Qué era lo que había salido mal en mi plan? A si... que mi torpe compañero de distrito estuviera siguiéndome. Todo mi plan se iba por el desagüe gracias a él, estaba perfectamente bien planeado, fingir ser idiota y debilucha para que ningún tributo profesional me tomara en serio, salir corriendo e ilesa del baño de sangre y así solo mostrar mi verdadera identidad cuando fuera el momento, pero ahora gracias a este idiota tendré que adelantar mi plan y tal vez me maten gracias a eso.

-Mira lo que traje, corte algunos palos de madera para hacer una fogata y calentar la carne que cazamos.- Dijo sonriente el tonto de mi compañero de distrito, creo que se llamaba Luca.

Por lo menos había hecho algo bien, mientras yo me alejaba lo más posible de la cornucopia, él se enfrentaba al baño de sangre, pensé que no saldría de ahí vivo pero me equivoque, después de todo no era la única que miente ahí él también tenía lo suyo o al menos eso creo, como sea logro sacar un poco de comida, agua y un arma: un hacha, se las ingenio para alcanzarme y ahora somos una "alianza".

-¿Qué es eso?- Dije con voz bajita, no iba a dejar mi plan si él no sospechaba así que trate de actuar como lo acostumbraba desde que entre.

-Son ranas, creo que no son venenosas y si lo son tengo unas plantas que lo contrarrestaran o al menos se parecen.- Dijo él con una voz nerviosa. Era cierto esta **Arena** te confundía demasiado.

La **arena **era una especie de selva, y como la selva, esta tenia infinidad de diversas plantas y animales, algunos venenosos, otros no, pero lo peligroso de esta **arena **era que estas se confundían, eran demasiado parecidas, tenias que saber de plantas y animales muy bien y observar con atención, sino morías envenenado.

-Escucha…- Le dije tratando de no ser tan agresiva.-… mejor busquemos un lugar para dormir, de preferencia sea poco obvia para que los profesionales no nos encuentren.

-Está bien, como tú quieras Johanna.- ¿En qué momento le había dicho mi nombre? Igual y solo lo sabe por las entrevistas, igual es un poco raro.

Caminamos un largo, evitamos muchos peligros inminentes como las plantas venenosas y uno que otro animal salvaje. Evitábamos a toda costa toparnos con los profesionales e incluso con cualquier otro tributo, ya que estábamos muy cansados y toda el agua era para cuando encontráramos un lugar para descansar y comer esas sospechosas ranas.

-¿No crees que ya hemos caminado mucho? Digo no se nota pero por lo menos hemos caminado como unas 3 horas.- Me dijo mi tonto compañero.

No quería admitirlo pero también estaba cansada.

-Solo tenemos que encontrar el lugar perfecto, pero si gustas, podemos concluir nuestra alianza y así tu puedes hacer lo que quieras sin preocuparte por mi.- _genial _pensé, esta es la mejor oportunidad para que se valla y yo no tenga que matarlo.

-No te preocupes por eso, puedo resistir un poco más, aparte no te quiero dejar desprotegida tan temprano…- Dijo con una sonrisa radiante. ¿A que se refería que no me quería dejar desprotegida tan temprano?

No le di más importancia y seguimos caminando, ya habrá tiempo de idear otro plan, pero ya era hora de ocultarse, ya estaba obscureciendo y ya había sobrevivido al primer día. Aun no podía cantar victoria, no hasta que encontráramos un lugar que nos proteja y no pasemos a ser uno de tantos tributos muertos hoy.

Por fin caminar dio sus frutos cuando vimos una fuente de agua, poco común en las arenas, pero supongo que querían hacer la **arena** lo más parecido a una selva. Habíamos corrido para tomar un poco de esa agua, pero deje que mi compañero lo hiciera primero, no iba a arriesgarme a que estuviera envenenada, no lo estaba ya que Luca se había atragantado a más no poder del agua y aun no le pasaba nada. Pero el muy torpe se tropezó con unas ramas y cayó en un muro de una montaña, para nuestra suerte estaba hueca y tenía mucho espacio.

-Mira lo que encontré.- Me dijo muy sonriente. –Por fin encontramos un refugio, solo hay que cubrirlo con unas ramas verdes y está perfecto.

Y sin darme cuenta, por primera vez le sonreí.

–Te ves muy linda cuando sonríes. – Me dijo Luca, enserio se estaba ganando una gran paliza ese cretino.

–No sonreí, yo nunca sonrió, no hay nada por lo cual sonreír. – Lo último lo dije en susurro solo para mí, pero Luca alcanzo a escuchar.

–Claro que hay muchas cosas por las cuales sonreír. – El muy tonto que se cree o es que esta ciego para ver que estamos en un juego a muerte.

Quería lanzarle miles de insultos que pasaban por mi mente, pero el rugido de mi estomago me hizo contenerme.

–Déjame prender el fuego y asar la carne que conseguimos. – Dicho esto el fue a hacerlo, no era mala persona, eso era su debilidad, no creo que viva más del 3 día.

Después de un rato regreso con la comida empalada.

–No está envenenada después de todo – Me dijo con una sonrisa. – Sino ya estuviera muerto. –Dijo riendo, ¿Este chico no entendía de la situación en la que estábamos o qué?

– ¿Tú eres muy risueño no es así? – Le dije con cara de pocos amigos.

–Hay que encontrarle el lado bueno a las cosas. – Me dijo con una sonrisa, _maldita sonrisa que hace que piense en otras cosas, ¿_encontrarle el lado bueno?

– ¿Qué hay de bueno en un juego donde estas condenado a morir eh? Pues yo no le veo nada bueno… – Antes de matarlo con mis propias manos por exaltarme con sus comentarios estúpidos, vimos en el cielo el logo del capitolio, ya era de noche así que iban a pasar los decesos de este día.

Este año había muchos niños pequeños, algunos intimidaban y otros estaban muy asustados, lo curioso es que los que intimidaban no tuvieron ni una pisca de inteligencia, porque si la hubieran tenido no estarían muertos en este momento. 10 muertos en este día demasiados para un solo día, por lo que note en la tarde fueron 8 muertos en el baño de sangre y los otros dos tal vez los habrán matado los profesionales. Exactamente eran los niños de entre 12 y 14 años. La niña del 2, los 2 del 5, los 2 del 6, los 2 del 9, el chico del 10, el chico del 11 y el chico del 12.

La verdad es que siento algo de lastima por los niños, pero yo también soy una niña y también me obligan a estar en esto, la única diferencia es que nadie llorara en el día de mi muerte. _Incluso aunque lloremos, los muertos no van a resucitar__._

La cena continúo en silencio, terminamos de comer la carne, si es que así se le puede llamar a eso, y nos dirigimos a dormir.

–Yo hare el primer turno, si pasa algo malo te despertare. –Me dijo Luca, más bien como avisándome. –Te despertare cinco horas después, para que sea parejo.

–Está bien. –Le dije, la verdad estaba más dormida que despierta, así que no puse objeción.

Pasaron las 5 horas acordadas, la verdad es que no parecía, pues yo lo sentí como un abrir y cerrar los ojos.

–Hey me iré a dormir, si pasa algo malo… - Lo interrumpí.

–Sí, lose te despierto y toda la cosa, ya vete a dormir, no quiero un compañero que se duerma en situaciones peligrosas, así que vete. – Le dije, dicho esto se fue a dormir sin queja.

Pase un largo tiempo pensando en cosas triviales, no quería estar toda nerviosa, la verdad es que nunca en mi vida había estado tanto tiempo quieta y pensando, pero el fin justifica los medios ¿no? Para ganar esta derrocha de sangre tenía que pensar, demasiado para mi gusto. Cuando noto que una **serpiente**, al parecer venenosa, esta mirándome, rápido tomo el hacha para matarla, y justo cuando lo iba a hacer una mano me detiene.

– ¿Qué crees que haces? ¿¡No ves que ya estaba por matarla?! – Le reclame, la verdad es que era una escusa para descargar toda la desesperación contenida.

–No es bueno que este pobre animalito pague por algo que no ha hecho. – Este chico esta colmándome la paciencia.

–Estaba por morderme. – Le reclame, la verdad es que no sabía si eso era verdad.

–Eso no lo sabes. –Miro a la **serpiente **y le sonrió, después de esto la libero y se voltio a verme. – Además, esto se puede regresar.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Le mire extrañada.

–La ley de causa y efecto, yo ayude a este pequeño y presiento que él me regresara el favor, aunque no sea de la misma manera. – Dijo mientras veía como se alejaba la serpiente.

¿Enserio creía que ese animal, tal vez manipulado por el capitolio, volviera? Que tonterías. Decidí ignorarlo y buscar algo para cazar, tome su hacha y fui en busca de algo que no estuviera envenenado, en eso suenan cuatro cañonazos, ¿¡Cuatro cañonazos consecutivos?! Después de andarme con cuidado, logre cazar, mejor dicho, machacar a unos cuantos animales, regrese al atardecer, después de haberme sumergido en el pequeño lago.

– ¿Estás aquí? – Dije, y de la nada Luca salió disparado hacia mí.

–Pensé que estabas muerta – Me dijo con ojos ¿Llorosos? – Pero estas bien, estas viva. – Me dijo y me miro directamente a los ojos, tenía un aspecto bastante preocupado, lo cual era raro en el, nunca lo había visto preocupado.

–Sí, pues no soy tan fácil de matar, aunque lo parezca. – Le dije, tratando de que volviera a la normalidad.

–Tienes razón, pero antes de comer lo que cazaste quiero mostrarte algo. – Me tomo del brazo y fuimos hasta la entrada de la cueva.

Era la puesta de sol más hermosa que jamás eh visto, vi como el sol tocaba con sus últimos rayos la montaña que nos rodeaba, y el color se torno de un momento de rosa a anaranjado y luego a uno más obscuro, fue lo más bello que había visto en toda mi vida, nunca me había detenido a ver las puestas de sol, nunca tenía tiempo, tenía que estar talando árboles desde las 6 a.m. hasta las 6 p.m. con un intervalo para comer de una hora y solo descansábamos cuando nuestros supervisores no nos veían, si bien tenía el tiempo adecuado para apreciar las puestas de sol, siempre me la vivía quejándome de todo.

–Es **magia**, la forma en la que eso pasa incluso en este lugar donde casi todo es artificial, me tomo todo el día en descubrir si en verdad valía la pena que lo vieras. – Me dijo y me miro a los ojos. **¿Magia? **Que era eso, según los viejos del distrito 7 era cuando salías ileso de robar una pieza de pan, eso era **magia.**

– ¿Que es **magia? –**Le pregunte, tal vez era algo tonto, pero en mi vida alguien hablaba así de "la **magia"**

Me miro con cara de incrédulo y luego la paso a cara de comprensión.

– La **magia **es un efecto que se percibe como maravilloso cuya causa sea desconocida e inexplicable en el momento considerado. –Me dijo, como si fuera un poeta.

Nunca me había detenido a pensar en eso, de hecho en ninguna otra cosa que no sea quejarme, después lo vi más detenidamente, sus ojos azules que miraban con esperanza, su nariz y cejas perfectamente bien alineadas, su cabello rubio con destellos castaños, su cuerpo bien cuidado, esos lunares en su cuello y su hermosa sonrisa fue la primera vez que vi a alguien con atención, su miraba transmitía tanta paz, pero yo no puedo pensar de esa forma, recordé esa frase _Si quieres resultados, tienes que hacer algo. Y el obtener algo también significa el rechazar algo más._Nunca lo comprendí hasta este momento, si quiero ganar tengo que sacrificar algo, y en este caso es este sentimiento, pero quiero ser egoísta, al menos hasta que tenga que actuar.

–Bien, pero basta de hablar que tengo hambre – Rio un poco. – Vamos a asar esa carne que trajiste… ¿¡Que le hiciste a la carne?! Esta toda machacada. –Estaba entre riéndose y gritando.

– ¿Hubieras preferido ser tu? – Le dije, con una voz ¿juguetona?

–No. – Me sonrió por última vez.

Sé que suena algo raro, pero quería conocerlo más, justo cuando iba a decirle alguna pregunta el me pregunto.

– ¿No quisieras hablar un poco? Digo puede que sea nuestro ultimo día juntos. – Me dijo él, la verdad es lo que le iba a preguntar, pensándolo bien no debería de entrometerme y más cuando uno de los dos (si no es que los dos) morirá y hasta ahí quedara nuestra experiencia. Pero, como dije, quería ser egoísta.

–Está bien, pero tú inicias. – Y así empezamos a hablar.

Descubrí que él le encantaba comer las comidas típicas del distrito 7, era de la familia de los que trabajaban en la fábrica y por eso nunca lo veía partiéndose el lomo por las mañanas, el mas bien cortaba en medidas exactas y lijaba la madera para empaquetarla al capitolio, su padre murió por una inhalación de algo toxico en la fábrica y su madre Maura se había vuelto a casar, tiene un hermano mayor que se llama Greg y que él podría cuidar a su madre en caso de que muera, lo que le daría mucha pena si muriera, seria abandonar a sus amigos con los que compartió tantos momentos buenos juntos.

–Ahora tu turno. – Dijo refiriéndose a mí.

Le conté que toda mi familia había muerto por desobedecer las órdenes del capitolio cuando tuvieron otra hija, ya que ellos habían excedido el cupo de personas en nuestra casa, fui la única sobreviviente porque en ese momento estaba enojada con mi familia por el mismo motivo ya éramos demasiados, el bastardo de mi padre se gastaba todo el dinero en su vicio y yo era la única que traía dinero a la casa así que me salí de la casa. Los vecinos me apoyaron al no decir que era pariente de ellos y los agentes de paz por mera coincidencia me dieron esa casa con la condición que trabajara para mantenerla. Y así lo hice desde que tenía 11 años, a veces me faltaba comida por semanas y desde que cumplí los 12 pedí teselas, por lo que si salía seleccionada para los juegos del hambre no iba a ser ninguna sorpresa. Le conté que trabajaba en cortar los arboles, no solo eso y no era por presumir pero era la mejor, podía hacer muchos trabajos pesados como si fuera un hombre maduro. Siempre andaba quejándome de las reglas y del trabajo y esencialmente de todo pero adoraba el olor del bosque en la mañana.

–Gracias por contarme algo tan, como decirlo, confidencial, ahora siento que nos hemos hecho más cercanos, enserio lo aprecio, pero creo que es hora de ir a dormir. – Me dijo, no me había dado cuenta pero por lo menos pasaron unas 3 horas mientras hablábamos. Me fui a dormir sin darme cuenta quien había hecho el turno.

Nos despertamos cuando escuchamos cañonazos y gritos cerca del refugio, eran 2 cañonazos, lo que significa, gracias a todo este tiempo que eh visto los juegos del hambre, que era hora de que todo acabara, yo fui la primera en salir con el hacha, el me la dio por que decía que me servía mas a mí que a él ya que yo tenía más experiencia. Seguimos sigilosos hasta llegar donde estaban los gritos, los profesionales la torturaban de forma cruel y fría, le habían quemado los pies y necesitaba agua, permanecimos más tiempo observando porque sabíamos que si nos movíamos no íbamos a vivir. La soltaron y riéndose le dijeron que si era capaz de correr la dejarían libre, ella trataba con todas sus fuerzas de levantarse y justo cuando estaba a punto de pararse, le encajaron un cuchillo en la espalda, murió de manera más cruel conocida_. __El hecho de que el fuerte mate sin compasión y con crueldad al débil… ¡Es imperdonable! ¡Sólo los que están preparados para morir deberían matar!_

–Escóndete. – Me dijo en susurro, no quería dejarlo solo. –Vete yo los distraeré, llévate el hacha. –

Demasiado tarde, los profesionales nos habían visto. Corrimos lo más que pudimos alejándonos de los profesionales, hasta que me di cuenta que Luca ya no estaba a mi lado. Corrí, quería engañar a mi mente diciéndole que de seguro estaba escondido en un lugar, aunque era por demás el hecho casi imposible que esto implicaba. Seguía engañándome hasta que escuche un grito.

– ¡Luca! – Grite, seguí corriendo hasta que di con él, tenía un cuchillo en su estomago y sangraba demasiado.

A lado de él, estaba el maldito bastardo que la había hecho esto, riéndose como si fuera lo más gracioso del mundo. Quería torturarlo de maneras impensables, pero antes de relacionar, vi como una **serpiente** se metía por su pantalón.

–Una vez que acabe por completo con este, seguiré contigo preciosura. – Su cara de bastardo, me daban ganas de golpearlo hasta que me cansara. – Veamos… ¡AHHHHH! Pero qué demonios… Argg. – Se retorcía el muy imbécil, sabía que era la **serpiente **que estaba en su pantalón, siguió retorciéndose por poco tiempo, hasta que el veneno hizo efecto. De un momento a otro cayó al suelo y ya no se movió.

–T-te dije que se regresaba el favor. – Me dijo con una voz débil, como una cosa involuntaria camine hacia él, la verdad es que estaba en shock no sabía lo que hacía o como actuar.

–Por favor, no hables, te hará mal, veras que en un rato consigo algo de hierbas medicinales y te las aplico. –Trataba de sonar tranquila, pero como lo hacía si mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y tenía una sonrisa llena de mentira.

–_Estoy feliz de poder hablar contigo incluso al final... Sabes... Cuando me seleccionaron para la cosecha estaba realmente asustado sabía que no iba a salir vivo de ahí. Pero luego recordé tu mirada y como te enfrentabas a todos en el distrito sentí que podía protegerte... te amo, incluso sabiendo que me matarías no me pude permitirme odiarte. Incluso cuando tú intentaste hacerme olvidar todo... de nuevo volví a enamorarme de ti. Incluso cuando en la escuela me llamabas "maldito rico bastardo". Sin importar cuantas veces te vea estoy seguro de que volveré a enamorarme de ti; esto debe de ser el destino, ¿No es así? Está bien porque me volveré a enamorar de ti cuando renazca, no importa cuántas veces renazca...yo me... enamoraré de ti__. –_No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, pero después de todo, eran sus últimos momentos, ya nada podía hacer, estaba perdiendo a lo único por lo que sonreía desde hace mucho tiempo.

–Te amo… -Le dije, y el solo sonrió, me toco los labios con la yema de sus dedos, susurro algo que pareció ser un _cuídate_ y se fue.

¿Se puede amar a alguien en tan poco tiempo? No lo sé y me valía un reverendo cacahuate, escuche que se acercaban a mí, debían de ser otros tributos, pero yo no me dejaría vencer tan fácil, el se sacrifico por mi y lo menos que puedo hacerle a cambio seria ganar esta carnicería.

–Miren que tenemos aquí. – Dijo un bastardo acercándose lentamente. –Quedan unos pocos así que hay que acabar con esto rápido. – No lo deje terminar, le había rebanado la cabeza con el hacha, una sonrisa satírica se asomo por mi cara.

–Esto será divertido. – Dije y la chica con la que estaba grito, de repente llegaron más, todos los tributos que faltaban.

_No importa qué métodos usemos, aunque sepamos que son despreciables. Debo ganar, y para hacer eso, debo aceptar la carnicería. Y para no desperdiciar la sangre que ha sido derramada, no tenemos otra opción que derramar más._ Ahora no me importaba nada, en absoluto, ya no tenía a nadie por el cual preocuparme así que al demonio. Seguí saciando mi sed de venganza. Las ganas de matar se apoderaron de mí, había perdido la noción de todo, no fue sino hasta que escuche una voz…

– ¡La ganadora de los septuagésimos primeros juegos del hambre: Johanna Manson!-

_Para derrotar a un demonio debo transformarme en un demonio más grande que él_ y con ese pensamiento me deje caer, al diablo con esto…

Fin.


End file.
